MrReid
by FloralLace
Summary: A new girl joins the team, Veronica Lainhart. Everyone is accepting her , except for Reid. Over time There realitonships devolps.Reid learns more about her and his past. Will they survie it all or will there jobs get in the way. More chapters coming soon
1. New Girl New Killer

**New girl New Killer**

I sat at my desk mixing my coffee, just like ever other Monday morning. I have been in here since Sunday night. Organizing files, reviewing old cases, doing complicated math equations, (and for some reason this math problem was not working out). I hated going home, back to the real world. At least when I am with the team, I had some sort of purpose. At home, I was just a regular person with nothing to do. PhDs do not matter when you are by yourself.

"Jesus Christ Reid, Have you been here all night?" I head Morgan behind me. I turned my chair around to face him.

"Yhea I couldn't sleep last night. So, I just had the janitor let me back in."

Morgan leaned against my office wall. "Well anyway man did you hereabout the new girl joining are team. She might even more PhD's than you did "He chuckled. I did not laugh that was impossible. I would have taken her years to achieve my intelligence level.

Morgan got a sense that I did not find humor in his joke. "O Calm down Reid, it was joke. You know like Ha? Any way, her name is Veronica Lainhart. "

What a classic name. I heard that name before, but from along time ago .Veronica, Veronica, Veronica. "Why do we need someone new anyway? We are doing perfectly fine the way we are now. So why change now? "

"Sure in the hell beats me. Did you know she was given old bits of case files and was able to correctly give a profile and give the serial killer name? They gave her 30 cases and she got - "His sentence cut off. He turned his head the other way. "Awh dude there she is!" I turned too looked. She was walking with Hotch. She stood tall at around 5'7. Her dark curly hair was pushed to the front; she had almost violet highlights in her hair. I reminded me of a toned down Garcia. Her green scanned the room. Something was odd though, it was how she dressed. She did not have on a dress pants, or a blazer, or a blouse, or an even a sweater like Prentiss always wears. She wore a dress. It was white lace on top and at the bottom was a purple floral pattern with brown leggings. I was so confused, how could you ever think that was professional.

"Good morning Reid and Morgan. Welcome are newest member. Agent. Veronica Lainhart. Veronica This Agent. Reid and Agent Morgan." She waved to us. I just nodded my head; Morgan gave his signature wink and smile. "Well Veronica, Your cubical is right here -" He pointed to the one right next to mine "and Morgan can you come with me really quick. Some files need to be moved down stairs." They went on there way. I watched as Veronica sat down at her desk. The jingling of her bracelets was becoming irritating. "Can you like take your jewelry off please? It is distracting me. "I looked up at her.

"Jingle freaking Jangle, Spencer" she shook her hand making the irritating noise. She rolled her eyes and continued writing. Then the last part of her sentence caught my attention.

"How do you know my name?" I questioned

"What are you talking about? I called you Reid."

"No. I am sure you said Spencer. "

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She rolled her eyes

"Anyway, How old are? "

"I am 25." She said not even looking at me. Therefore, she was about a year younger than I was.

"When did you graduate?"

"O my God. I graduated at the age of 16. I went to college at the age of 17. I have multiple PhD's. Examples: human psychology, human body, Forensic pathology, and multiple medical degrees, and criminology. In addition, yes it is true I correctly identified 30/30 killers. Now Mr. Reid can you please leave me alone I have multiple papers to fill out. "

I rolled my chair back to my desk. God dam it, this math problem was still not working out. The thought of having her on the team was just weirding me out. She could screw up are dynamic. All of us had are places, like a puzzle. She was just some extra piece. 30/30 correct please. I want to see her correctly identify anything with my own eyes. I sat deep in my thought. Till Hotch came in.

" Guys I need you in the conference room in 3. New case just arrived." Hotch walked away. I got up and grabbed my thing and so did Veronica. We started walking towards the conference room.

" You know why the problem was not working. Well, because 6 divided by 3 dose not equal 3. Its 2. So much for you being a genius. "

She stepped in front of me and entered the room while I trialed behind. How could I ever make a stupid mistake. I took a seat right next to Veronica. Hotch handed us the file of the murder. I opened the case to be greeted by the picture of a dead women. Her body sprawled across what looked like church stairs, she was dressed in all white and mud was spread all across her face. I looked over at Veronica. She had no reaction no nothing, Her face was straight, no subtle flinch. It was odd, robot like.

"Her name is Rose Luna. She is a 30 year old Hispanic women. She was found at 8 this morning on the steps of St. Ambrose Church. She had mud smeared across her face , evidence of much struggle. Cause of death drowning."

" So the mud across the face , is it to make them more anonymous." she chimed in as soon as Hotch finished his sentence.

" Can you give us a reason for that Veronica?" I retorted back at her.

" Well Mr. Reid, It quiet obvious and surprised that you didn't get it sooner. The mud covering the face is like hiding her identity. So she isn't recognized. Your face is your identity , so you cover it up with mud to the unsub your unknown. " She looked at me . She said her reasoning with a tone of are you that dumb not to understand. We discussed the case more including 4 other murders that happened just like Rose.

`We got off the jet. The Massachusetts air had a fresh smell to it. We got into are cars, Hotch put me and Veronica to together. I got in the drivers seat , she in the passenger seat. I was so quiet in the car you could here a pin drop. I studied her quickly , I notice her gun was no where to be found.

" Where is your gun?"

" I didn't bring it." She shrugged her shoulders

"You know how irrational that is ! What happens if is the unsubs is firing and is about to ill an officer and you can't do any thing because you decided not to bring your weapon." I scolded her.

" Well Mr. Reid, if you must know , I didn't bring because it makes us as bad as the unsubs. Shooting another human being is murder no matter what. Murder should not have rules for other people. There is always a better way." She glared at me. The more I looked at her , I saw beauty. No matter what face she made, she was gorgeous.

" Why do you keep calling me Mr. Reid?" I stopped the car and got out. She went by my side as we entered the police station.

" Well half the time you talk to me like you are teacher. You scold me every time I try to explain myself. Your only a year older , so just get over your self." She looked at me with piercing green eyes.

Hotch and Rossi gave us all our jobs . Veronica and I stayed behind to help work on a profile. We sat at the desk , the files where spread across the table.

Mud

White dress

Drowned

Church

Connections?

"Well the toxicology report came backing. Rose was found with trace amounts of heroin in her body. All the other victims had some type of drug in there system. " She scanned threw the papers. " You got any ideas?"

" Well as we establish earlier, the mud to makes them anonymous. . There bodies found in front of a church. Veronica what was the last thing the families reported them doing."

" It says here that they were going to confession.. Wait. In confession you remain anonymous."

" The mud. To hide there identity! So the unsub we are looking for is a pastor. Why drowned? Why these women?"

" Maybe they went to confess there sins. Drug abuse. The drowning. Water. Baptize. That's the final step of salivation. To be baptize. That is what the unsub is doing. He is trying to save them, but he can't he must get to angry. He feels guilty so he puts them in front of the church. Do you agree Mr. Reid.?" She looked at me . The way the words poured from her mouth was like song.

" Completely . It makes the most sense." We had Garcia pull up some names. The team walked in.

`" Please tell me you have some sort of profile. Every one in this dam town is freaking me out. Jesus that. God this." Prentiss sat down. Veronica and I gave the profile. They nodded there heads in agreement.

" It must be Pastor John. The one we meant at the church." We all headed to the pastor's church. Veronica and I watched as they took down the pastor john. The women rolled on a stretcher , Veronica rushed to her side telling her everything was okay. I couldn't help but smile.

I sat in front of veronica on the jet. Her eyes focused on looking out the window.

`"Can I just ask you one question Veronica?"

" Go for it." she still did not look at me.

"How did you know my first name?" Her eyes darted up and matched mine.

" Lucky guess." I knew that was about as far as she was going to go by her tone.

" So , on are team we have like this little intonation to are team. We put you into one of are homes and we give you 5 mins to figure out whose house it is." I could feel the lie going through my teeth, but I just wanted to make sure she was good enough to be on the team.

" If I do this stupid thing will you get off my back ?"

" Yes I will . I will leave you alone."

She looked back out the window. She was a porcelain beauty. Eyes green as grass. Lips pink as flower petals. All of it seemed so familiar, I really did not understand this attraction towards her.


	2. With Questions comes Answers

**With questions , comes answers.**

A/n- Thanks cinnysangel for my first review ever And twilightgirl0723, TLWalcher , imagination-is-the-escape-11 for subscribing / favoring my story.

It has been about 5 days since she joined the team. I removed the silk cloth from her eyes, to revile my apartment, only she didn't know that . I looked at Morgan, I told him about the lie and the whole plan. He was there to add authenticity. Morgan teased me for hours about her. Saying I might as well sleep with her already. 2 flaws with that statement, I had different views about women and Veronica ….well I don't how I feel about her.

" Okay Veronica, This apartment either belongs to Morgan-" He winked at her , she just rolled her eyes " Me , Hotch , or Rossi. "

" You have 5 mins to figure it out. Then you will be official member. " Morgan added in. " Your time starts now."

" Well even before I going in Rossi and Hotch are off the list. Hotch would never raise his boy in a apartment, its not every family like and Rossi he way to into himself . He needs something more high end." She winked and smiled at us. " So two down and what am I at 4 mins and 30 seconds" She rolled her eyes and entered my home. She closed the door behind her.

" Dude Reid, I think she is smarter that you give her credit for."

" I just have a hard time believing someone could be up to my level."

"Is someone scared? Maybe a little jealous? " He chuckled

" Never. She may be smart , but that's it." A minute ticked by , She appeared in front of us.

" Its your room Spencer. " She pointed at me. " It was way to dull and perfect to ever be Morgan's" she smiled " Also ,Spencer I was official when I signed the papers to join this team. This test was a pretty cute lie. Next time, try informing the whole team. " She pushed us out of the way and started walking. " Come on you two . Remember we have job to get to" We all walked outside to our cars. When Morgan and I got out, we saw Veronica getting into a flashy sports car. Made my car look like junk,.

" You drive that? " Morgan ran over to . His face gave the expression of excitement.

`" Yhea my parents got it for me when I graduated. It is kinda old. Do you want to ride in it? " I was supposed to take him. I wanted to be mad, but she made to hard.

`" Reid can I? Is it cool."

" Yhea whatever." I know I shouldn't care, but I am pretty sure that now I know what people mean when they say Bros before Hoes. I got into my piece of junk , I watched Morgan and Veronica get into her car.

This sucks.

I never thought work could go by so slow. No new cases, good for the world ,but bad for me. Veronica was chatting it up with the others. I looked down back at my desk, I was writing a letter to my mother.

" What are you doing?" I felt Veronica's warm breath on my neck.

" Writing ." I gave in a short dull tone. I was not in the mood to talk. She sighed, I could tell she was disappointed. She was so nosy. She just had to know everything. I caught her a couple times looking at old cases, newspaper clippings, and other such things we worked on in the backroom.

She went back to the team. It was weird on how she could controlled the room. Making everyone laugh ,especially Garcia and Hotch. Hotch never showed any emotion around us, so it was weird just to even see him smile. Garcia just loved the fact that she wasn't so dull when it came to her dress.

Only if they saw what I saw and thought what I thought. . There was another problem I faced with her. I know I have seen her before. Like I talked with her a long time ago.

Where?

I could not remember.

When?

No idea

Why?

No ideas there.

There laughter was getting annoying, I could no longer take the constant praising of her. I went to the bathroom and started running the sink. I splashed the water on my face. I watched as some of the water dripped from my eyelashes.

" Why. Why can't I stop thinking about her. She annoying and nosy, but she so smart and beautiful. Maybe Morgan was right, maybe I am jealous, but I am never jealous. What the hell, I think I am losing my mind." I said to myself.

" Well, Spencer I don't know If I should insulated or flattered ." Her voice. I quickly shot my head up.

" Veronica! You scared me. Why are you even in here? This is a men's bathroom." She sat her self on the sink counter.

" Sorry. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that and darling this is a women's bathroom-" My eyes darted across the room, I must of miss the fact that I was surrounded by pink. " Morgan and I saw you walk in here. He was about to go and check on you , but I decided maybe it was more appropriate if I came in."

" So how much did you here?" I half heartily smiled.

" Wow you kinda smiled at me, that's a first. Well all of it really. " She looked away kicking her legs back and forth.

" Okay so let me explain. What I mea-" She inched closer to me and covered my mouth with her hand.

" Listen, this is not the time nor place for this right now. Mhhhmm. How about I will come over to your place, I will make us a dinner and we will talk. I have some stuff to tell you too." She removed her hand from my mouth. Before I could respond, she already left. I walked out a couple mins later. I could feel my face getting red.

The hours went by slow. I would glance over at Veronica every now and then. I had a hard time believing that she was coming over to my place. She had something to tell me . I wanted to know now. Maybe it would answer the question of where I seen her before.

Time ticked by slower and slower.

My house was clean ,for once. Everything was washed ,from sheets to windows. My scarred notes and books were put on to my book shelf in a disorganized organized mess. " Calm your self Spencer. She is just girl" She was way more than just a girl.

Knock Knock

I rushed over to the door and opened. There she was. Well there she was, behind brown paper bags. She walked right in and straight to the kitchen. She poured out all the food on the counter.

" Menu?"

"Well pan seared salmon and a nice fresh from the market salad." She handed me the stuff to make the salad. " Now I know . It may be a little bit harder than one of your microwave pizzas." She chuckled. She must of check out my kitchen when we let her in this morning. It was true, I was a junk food fiend

"Hey I have some skill now."

She brought the cook and chopped food to my couch, she also brought two glasses of scotch.

" I never would have taken you as a scotch kind of guy." She handed me the plate of food

" Yeah It helps me calm down at the end of the day. Why what did you think?"

"You calm? Never! I thought all you ever drank was coffee." She smiled and sat down. I had to admit this was way better than microwave pizza. I noticed a bulging square in her pocket.

" So annoying and nosy? But yet your jealous Spencer." She smiled at me.

" This what I meant. Nosy is I always see you back room with all the old case files. Why?"

" To get ideas for cases. Test myself and my knowledge to see if I can give an accurate profile. " She continued eating.

`"The jealous part is , well everyone just loves you. Especially Morgan. I mean I was a walk on to and got called baby for years. You come on and your friends with everyone." It felt good to get that off my chest.

" Trust me , on this one, Morgan likes my car more than me . Plus It feels good being part of a family." She took in a deep breath. " I have some stuff to tell you to." She grabbed the square out of her pocket and unfolded it . I still couldn't see what was on it. "When I was about 14 , I started asking my parents why there was no baby photos of me , or any photos of me being held in my mothers arm or playing with my dad. They always told me stories of my childhood, but I never remembered any of the stories actually happening. While they were out in one of there business meeting, I snooped around the house and I found my adoption papers. I was adopted at the age of 12" So she has always been nosy. I remember being 12 same year I graduated the hell hole called high school. " When they got home, they caught me. I asked them multiple times what happen to my real parents. The only response I ever got was from my mother was " Sweetie I don't know what you are talking about we are your parents." As soon as I- o God am I boring you?" She put her hand across her mouth.

" No , trust me." I wasn't lying . I poured more scotch. We both took a sip.

" Well I realized that there was no way I was ever going to get a response out of them. I just couldn't remember anything. Are relationship was never the same after that. I mean I love them with all my heart, but I couldn't tell them anything after that. I started focusing more books and learning cause that stuff because the more I learned the more I could rile on my self than others. Well flash-forward a couple years , I got accepted into NYU and I lived on campus away from my "parents" . I managed to make enough money from my job at the time to see a therapist."

"What did you used to do?"

" No you would laugh, but maybe you will find out in the future. But as I was saying, I started seeing the therapist to maybe help with the repressed memories. I started remembering a lot. I grew up in Las Vegas and well-" She smiled . She handed me the piece paper she was holding on too. There was a boy and a girl smiling on the front. The more I looked at it the boy was me! I flipped it over and it said-

Spencer Reid and Veronica "Ronnie" Lainhart

That's how I knew her . The memories of her came rushing back. The summer days and nights. Going over to house and escaping from the drama of mine. " Ronnie. I forgot all about you. "

" I forgot about you too. I remembered a lot. You used to call me Ronnie so your dad didn't get mad that you were playing with a girl. " We chuckled.

"How did you get this picture?"

" This morning. When I joined the BAU , I couldn't believe I saw you . I tried to play it cool just incase it wasn't you. Then when I searched your apartment, I found a book of 15th century short stories. I triggered a memory of you reading me those stories and you put that picture of you and I as a book mark."

`" What was the story?"

" It was one about to young people in love. I remember after you read it to me , we shared-" she blushed. " are first kiss." We both smiled.

" Spencer without you knowing , you helped me a lot . I remember everything all up and till you went to college at 12." she frowned .

" What's wrong?" I moved closer to her and awkwardly put my hand on her shoulder. She smiled a little at my sad attempt to comfort her.

" Wow Spencer, after all this time your still awkward. But that's it. All I can remember is up in till you leaving. I still don't know what happen to my mom and dad." The sadness in her eyes was heart wrenching.

" Well lets worry about that later." I smiled at her she returned the smile. We talked for hours about things that happen in are past. About an hour later and a bottle of scotch it was around 11. Veronica tried to stand up, but there was wobble to her step and to mine.

"Come on Veronica I have a double bed, you can just stay here the night." She agreed we went to my room. "I am sorry Veronica I don't have any sleep wear for you."

" It's okay I sleep in a bra and underwear anyway." She shrugged her shoulder. I turned around to not look at her. I heard her laughing at me saying most men would not have turned around. I heard her clothes dropping to the floor. " Okay you can look" I turned around to find her laying in my bed covered in white sheets. I walked over and laid in my bed with her I put a pillow between us to keep a comfortable distance. She rolled her eyes at me " I cant believe I had my fist kiss with you ."

" Listen , times changed . " I clapped the lights off. She rolled over the pillow and rest her head on my chest.

`" O really?" She brought her head closer to mine and she kissed me. Her soft lips against mine was something I never really experienced before. I could feel ever hair on my body stand up ,theoretically. She pulled back and rolled over back to her side. "Well?" I said in a high quick voice.

" Ehh" I heard her giggle.


	3. Model Behavior

**Model Behavior**

**A/N - This story at one point will switch to third person telling. You can tell when it will happen when I put a / and when I am done with third persona and switch back to Reid I will put an / **

**Ex: I was going to the store to get some ice cream **

**/ He continued walking. Inside the store was being robbed / **

**I stepped into the store, there were robbers everywhere.**

**Bad example sorry**

**In addition, some minor violence, nothing to bad **

**Enjoy ****J **

Ring Ring Ring

I looked at the clock. It was 7:00 am. I picked up my cell phone. I turned my head to see that she was still in my bed.

Ring Ring Ring.

"Hello?" I said gorgy.

"Reid. We got a new case. Were heading to New York City. We will look at the cases on the jet. See you in 30." He hung up and my eyes widened. I forgot all about work and what was I going to do with Veronica it usually takes me a least 10 mins to get to work. I started shaking Veronica.

"What the hell man" She rubbed her eyes and looked at me.

"Come on Come on. We have to be on a Jet in 30. I got to get you to your house."

"Crap I forgot all about work. Listen my house is way to far away for us to make it. I always carry my hair and makeup stuff with me. So I will just shower here." She stood up and stretched her body. I closed my eyes because she was still in her under garments.

"What are you going to wear? Yesterday's clothes?"

"O god no. Eww. Listen I can just borrow something of yours"

"But I'm boy."

"Listen a pull here. Tug there. Pin here. You're good."

We started getting ready.

-20 mins later-

"Veronica will you hurry up. We need to go now!" I yelled to her. I was never late to work and today was not going to my first.

"Coming!" She shouted from my bedroom. She came out in my oxford shirt, cardigan, and a pair of my jeans. She wore them better than I ever could. "Do I look okay? Can you see were I put the pins?" She turned around.

"Yeah you look fine, Ronnie. Now come on lets go!" I dragged her outside. I open the door to my car.

"O no. We will take my car. I am not going anywhere in that piece of junk."

"Ugh fine. In addition, it is not junk, it still runs. Like a car should." We walked over to her car. She got in the driver and me in the passenger… I gave her directions to the BAU. I looked around her car, no gun.

"Veronica, where's your gun? Did you leave it at my house?"

"Spencer, I don't carry a gun on me. Remember?"

"Can I hear the reason again?"

"I don't carry it because I believe there shouldn't be rules for murder. Badge or no badge it's still taking a life." I rolled my eyes at her .That so dangerous. She turned the corner. There was the jet to take us to the city. We both rushed and run up the stairs. There rest of the team looked at us oddly. I took my seat next to Morgan and Veronica sat between Emily and Garcia. Once the jet was in the air and stable. Hotch handed us the case files. I opened the folder to be greeted to what look like professional photos. Beautiful man and women posed in high class or in crazy outfits. They had one gunshot between there eyes. I looked over at Veronica still no flinch at the bodies.

"Victims so far are - Linda Jacobs, Jake Jason, Hannah Art, Austin Vanguard, Chloe Anderson, and Bobby Gray. They all are models and well used to work at Fashion Kills."

"Little Ironic" Prentiss said. I saw Veronica's eyes lit up with glee when that modeling place was motioned.

"The bodies were found posed in a vacant lot. These pictures were found near there bodies." Hotch continued.

"The clothes on these victims are so weird. The colors, ruffles, and prints." I questioned

"It's called couture, Spencer." She rolled her eyes at me. I leaned back in my seat to play it off cool. Morgan always did that when he was proven wrong or talk dumb to. I think it worked better for him because Veronica and Garcia started giggling.

The plane landed. We all got into one big FBI van. Veronica got into the driver seat. We all looked confused. Either Hotch or Morgan always drove. "Veronica, what are you doing?" Hotch questioned.

"Well driving is the obvious answer. Well listen I lived in the city since I was young. I know my way all around this place and those directions you have suck. You will hit all the traffic."

"Then you can just tell me where to go while I drive. "

"No, it okay I will drive. The closest thing you will get to driving is sitting in the passenger seat." He closed the door. We all started giggling like idiots. No one has ever talk to Hotch like that, ever.

"Now kids that is what I call sticking to you guns." She laughed. Then Hotch open the door and we all stopped quick. It was silent we all tried to force are smiles back as Hotch sat in the passenger seat. She started driving.

We arrived at agency. The building was tall and sleek. We all walked inside, I looked over at Veronica her head was bent down and her hand covering her forehead. "Are you okay?" I whispered to her.

"Yeah I just don't to be not-" She was cut off.

"VERONICAAA. " The secretary that was talking to Rossi ran over to Veronica squealing. "We have missed you. It has been way to long!"

"I know Lucy. I just have been way to busy with my new job." Lucy looked over at all of us her eyes widen

"You work with the FBI now?"

"Sorta." she shrugged. I looked at the rest of the team. We all had the same confused look.

"You know her?" Rossi looked at Lucy.

"Well of course I do. She was one of the most popular models in New York City, when she worked here. She got the company off the ground. Are first success."

"Please, I wasn't that great." She shook her head. "Anyway Lucy, We need to speak to John."

`" He is in the middle of a shoot, but he will always take time for you. So you can go right up stairs."

Veronica waved her hand over to us to show her the way. She opened up these two big doors up to a long staircase.

"You used to be a model? I think us all need details." Garcia piped up from the back.

"Details please." Morgan added.

"It was a job I did to help put me through college, it is no big deal"

"Actually, it can help when it comes to interview other models for this case. They will more than likely talk to there own than some cop." Rossi Added in. As we came closer to the top of the staircase, pictures of some women came popping up.

"Is that you?" Prentiss stopped and pointed to the pictures. Some were classy, others a little "sexy", some just plain weird.

Veronica sighed. "Yes". I could honestly say I was surprised. They looked nothing like her. The girl's hair was straighten and had a lot of make up on. To fake. I preferred the more natural look. We reached the top of the stairs. Veronica open the doors. The photographer was taking pictures of two people posing.

"Sorry I can't have any visitors. Go away. Dam It why can't you do this WHERE IS The PASSION" He was angry. Yelling at the models. One male, one female. Killer?

"I think you could make some time for me." Veronica said sweetly. John turned around facing the team. Half of his face was burned and some parts of his arms. He was in his late 30's

"Veronica, it has been forever. It so good to see your face again. "He smiled and came closer to us. " Who are these people you brought with you?"

"Remember John, I am part of the FBI now. We came here to ask questions about some recent murders happening around here."

"I will never truly understand why you left. Yes the murders, Mhhhmm. I will help you the best I can, but can you do one quick thing for me?" Veronica turned around and looked at Rossi. Rossi shook his head. They had a conversation with out ever talking.

"Well whatever it is make it quick please."

"I want you to show these two models passion in your pictures. Something other than poesy. "

"I would love to, but I have no one else to shoot with?"

"Simple. We will use one of your friends?" Veronica shook her head no, but John ignored. Morgan gladly stepped up.

" No. To obvious. " John shook his head. He locked eye with me. Please no. Do not say it. " You , the geeky one come here " Dam it . Veronica rolled her eyes." You have that look. Just take off this shirt leave the tie and we will take a couple shots."

" Is this really necessary?" I asked

" Psh. Reid can't event take a photo. Is genius boy scared?" Morgan teased.

" I'll show you." I could not take the teasing anymore. I took off my shirt and stood in front of the white wall. "Well are we starting?" It was kinda cold in here. Veronica ran up next to me. She gave instructions and tips. She started demonstrating. Tugging , pulling, staring , and smiling. All of it was so fast. The photographer flash never stopped.

" Perfect . I will answer questions now" John smiled. Veronica was giggling. I looked at her and up at the team, all of them were wide eyed.

" Dam Reid" Morgan broke the silence. I quickly put my shirt back and fixed my tie. We questioned him for while. Veronica did not seem phased by him, but I did not like something about him. We went back to the police station after an hour or so. We came into an office and all took are seats. We started discussing the case a giving a basic profile and telling what the cops to look for. The only thing that got me , is why was the unsub dumping bodies in that lot. I looked at the clock it was about 7 I looked over a Veronica, she was asleep.

" Veronica wake up." I shook her a little. She popped up frightened.

" Shoot, I fell asleep didn't I?"

" Yes, yes you did. Are you okay? " I smiled at her

" No, I feel kinda sick."

" We are going to close up here in a little. So , really no need for you to be here. I will get you a taxi to send you back to the hotel.."

" No, no . I can walk . It only like 2 blocks." She got and put her jacket on and wrapped a scarf around her neck.

" Are you sure , you will be fine?"

" Yes Spencer." She left the office. We continued to get are things together . A police officer came rushing in .

" Is something wrong?" Prentiss came closer to him

" 2-2-2 mor-more models. They are missssing. " He breathed heavily. He handed Prentiss pictures of the 2 of them.

" Hey, these are the models we saw this morning?" I grabbed the pictures. I knew it. It was him.

" It's the photographer. John Gannon. " The team all looked at me oddly. I called Garcia

" Garcia , can you pull up any information on were the body were found. The lot."

" Sweetie, it's a lot. You're going to have to give me more information than that."

" That lot . It used to be a model house. Anderson house of fashion. Models used to get rooms there while they were in the city. I think back in 85, it burned down." The police piped up .

" Yeah , it says here many of models died. Only one survivor. John Gannon," Garcia chimed in.

" That explain the burns." Hotch replied. We all rushed out to head to the lot. I wish I was Veronica right now. Safe in a warm bed.

/ Veronica was walking towards the hotel. She took a shortcut , instead of the long way, which would have meant bumping into hundreds of people. The night was making hard to see. She came to an area where no one was around. This was odd for the city.

" Help us!" Cries of male and female came from the east . Veronica ran towards them. She stopped in her tracks. There was John his gun pointed to the models she saw this morning.

" John stop!"

" Veronica you're not supposed to be here!" He put his hands on his fore head. Veronica moved closer. " STOP where you are!" He held his gun up to her. " On your knees NOW!" He yelled . She went on her knees. He pushed the other models away. " I don't want to hurt you Veronica."

" You don't have to John. Just put the gun away." He pointed the gun at her head.

" I can't now. It is too late." Veronica tried to keep her cool , but deep down she was screaming for help.

" Why?" She asked

" Why ? Cause models today are so ungrateful. No thank you, no nothing. Never happy with what they have. I was becoming a great success in modeling . Than that fire , that happen here took it all away. Why cannot have what they have. Its not far" He was angry . Tears came down his face. " You were so grateful of everything. It is so sad you have to die." /

We ran down to the lot. My gun loaded and ready to fire. We approached the lot.

" O my god. They have her." Hotch

" Who?" Please do not say her. God no.

" Veronica . She is being held at gun point." No! I felt this rush in me. I pushed thorough everyone . I heard muffled screams from other team members. I held out my gun. Shots rang out

" Spencer NO!" Veronica screamed. John's blood was all over her . His body fell dead. The rest of the team came rushing over taking the other 2 models away. What have I done. Rossi pronounced him dead. I dropped my gun to the ground. Veronica stood up . I hugged her.

" Your okay" I tried to comfort her. She pushed me away

" Don't touch me. You killed him. Murder." She backed away from me . Prentiss took her to the ambulance car.

I Spencer Reid .. A murder? What the hell did I do?


	4. Don't be a hero pt1

**Don't be a Hero pt. 1**

**Thanks for the few readers who read this. I rather have some the none at all**

**Some swearing in this one**

**And a semi -graphic scene**

**Enjoy. Sorry this on is a little long **

It has been 5 months to the date, since the incident with Veronica. Images still replayed in my mind of the dead body falling on top of her, her getting up and screaming , her face with blood all over. She hasn't talk to me at all.

" Reid, are you okay? Your looking rough. And not your usual I -have-been-working all- night-on-a-new-theory-for-the-world rough. More like something is actually wrong rough." Morgan stood over my desk. I didn't even look up at him.

" No, I am fine. "

" This is about the Veronica thing? Isn't it?"

I rolled my eyes and breathed heavy. I wanted to be left alone.

" I will take that as a yes. Listen man, you did the right. You had every right to shoot that man. He put her in danger Reid. You saved her life." I turn towards him.

"Then why does it feel like I didn't. I should have waited for orders."

" You for once responded on your emotions. And sometimes that's the best decision. She was staring down the barrel of a gun. What happens if you didn't go for it, she could have been shot dead." I cringed at the last 6 words. " Trust me Reid, for once you weren't a genius , you were a hero." A hero. Spencer Reid a hero . Never thought those words would be in a sentence. Hotch came rushing , his hands full of cases. He had anger on his face

" We all meet in the conference room in 10. " There was more of a sense of rage in voice. He walked away from Morgan and I.

" This must be a bad one." Morgan took a sip of coffee. We started walking towards to conference room. I was talking to Morgan till I bumped into some man. My coffee went everywhere.

" O I am sorry sir. I shall clean that up." I never saw this man before. He held a mop and cleaning supplies.

" Who are you?"

" Tim. I am the new janitor." I shrugged it off and continued walking. We all walked into the conference room. The folders of the case was at each seat. I sat down and Veronica sat down across the table from me. Hotch gave the location of the murders. Las Vegas. Home. Veronica's Home.

" The murders have been going on for what we believe maybe 30 years now. At lately they progressively gotten more frequent." We open up the case files. Mother stabbed to death, Fathers heads bashed in, Sons and Daughters beaten to death. Hand were all tied. Blood covered every single area. This was a disturbing nightmare. There mouths sliced from ear to ear. Just like that Black Diehl case. On the wall it said "The Final Act Coming soon" I looked up at everyone , they were cringing. I quickly looked at Veronica to see her face. I was shocked. Her breathing was rapid. She closed her eyes and started jerking her head. Her mouth kept say no, no, no.

" Veronica are you okay?" Prentiss nudged her.

" I don't know." She shook her head and left. We all looked confused. Rossi singled me to go out after her. I left the room. I saw Veronica , she popped to pills in her mouth a swallowed them down with water.

"Are you okay? We can get you help." She looked up at me

" Those were aspirin Spencer. Go away I don't want to talk about."

" Okay look I am sorry about shooting him. I saved your life . Just tell me what's wrong."

" Spencer. Can you just stop. I went through something traumatic. And yes I am pissed at you but, you need to understand I am not going to be happy go' lucky .Spencer just stop pestering me with questions. I don't want to talk about." I could relate. I remember what I through with Tibias, the drug addiction, taking most of my anger out on Prentiss. Maybe I was her Prentiss. Though this still doesn't explain her reactions to the bodies. She was always calm and collective , never a single flinch. Something was wrong. I just had to play the waiting game.

We enter back into the conference room and took are seats.

" Are you okay Veronica?" Rossi asked.

" Um yeah , just a migraine." She didn't even reopen the case file. We sat there discussing things. " The final act coming soon" really caught my attention. So many questions.

" Older crime photos will be there for us to look at. We will take a plane to Vegas tomorrow morning around 8 make sure to be here on time." We shook are heads in agreement. We finished up any busy work and all started to head home.

I started to drive home thinking about everything. I wish I knew what happen in her past to make her forget me and her parents. What could have happened.

Ring Ring

Hours must have went by it was 11:30. I was still driving. I pulled over to the side of the road. I had no idea where I was.

Ring Ring. I finally picked up

" Hello?"

" Reid, Its Morgan. We need you to go to Veronica's as soon as you can she live on 116 Roosevelt St. Apartment 6B. "

" Wait why?"

" I can't talk much since I am driving. Hotch says he needs the whole team down here. Veronica was apparently sent some disturbing shit. She is waiting for the whole team to get here to show us. So hurry up. Bye." He hung up. I but the address in my GPS and started driving.

I knocked on the apartment door. Hotch opened it and waved me in. The inside was gorgeous, almost out of high end furniture catalog. Garcia was in the kitchen making coffee, Rossi sitting in a wooden chair, Morgan leaning against the wall looking out the window, Prentiss sitting close to Veronica rubbing her hand on her back. I move over to the left to see Veronicas face better. Her eyes were widen staring at the blank TV screen, a stone like expression on her face, her hand barley held onto the remote. It was like she was in a trance. Garcia all gave us cups of coffee.

" Veronica we are all here now. Can you tell us what's going on. " Rossi said in a concerned tone. We all gathered closer to her.

" I entered my floor and went to my door. I couldn't find my key so I had to use the spare one under my matt. I open my door and was greeted by a small brown box. I opened and it was a DVD and a small note that said a gift from your past. I put in the DVD and saw this." Her voice was monotone her expression never changing. We moved closer together so we could all see the TV screen. She hit the play button she closed her eyes and covered her ears. Words appeared.

Good Evening Veronica

Time for a little gift from the past

A video appeared in not so great quality. It looked like it was from the 80's.

There were a man and a women and a little girl tied in a chair. The little girl looked very familiar. The were all in what look like a basement.

"Sweaty we love you don't ever forget that okay." The man cried towards her. His face covered in blood. His cheeks were sliced. The women bursted into tears.

" Veronica, be strong. Just run. I love you so much." Veronica ? It was her . The little girl tied in the chair. I looked around at the rest of the team. Shock looks on all there faces. Garcia turned around she mumbled to her self.

" Mommy! Noooo. I am going to help you" the little girl's screams filled the room. I looked over at Veronica, her eyes still tightly closed. A man came in on screen . You couldn't see his face. His laughter filled the room.

He started bashing the father head . Blood was every splattered across the wall. Blood started going everywhere.

" Dad! No!" the little girl screamed.

" Keep screaming little girl. No one can here you in hell. " His laughter started again. He went over to the wife and pulled out a switch blade. He stabbed her repeatly . Her screams filled with blood. It went on for 2 mins till she finally died. He turn towards little Veronica. " You're the final act , beautiful." Her face was covered in tears. He came closer to her with a switch blade. " Don't frown. Here let me help you with the frown, I can cut you smile."

" No !" Her hand came undone from the rope and shot up in front of her. She punched him in the groin and ran away. The man got up after about a 2 mins. He picked up the camera from behind and went to the dead bodies. It was too gruesome to describe. They weren't even recognizable.

" I will let you go for now, but soon it will be your time to shine." His laughter. His haunting laughter filled the room again. The screen cut to black. White words appeared again

See you soon Beautiful.

Veronica turned off the TV. The room was dead silent. Only thing you could here was Garcia's sobs in the kitchen. Morgan went to go comfort her.

" That's why I can't remember anything before the age of 12. Recently I had been seeing a therapist to help me with remember. I guess this is why." She opened her eyes. No one could truly believe what they saw.

" Veronica , its for the best you stay here while we are in Las Vegas. For safety." Hotch said. The rest of the team shook our heads in agreement. Even I. She shot up at those words. She Stood in front of us all. Tears down her cheek. Rage in her eyes. Her night gown crooked.

" Excuse me ? And leave me here all by myself. I would be safer with you guys." she shouted

" Veronica. I am not sure we can give you the protection you need. We will have cops check by during the day and one will stay near the apartment at night. We will keep you safe." Hotch tried to reassure her. Garcia stepped back in with Morgan. Veronica's breathing became rapid again.

" I don't know if you realize this Hotch, but you just watched 3 people died in that video. A mother. My mother. A father. My father. A daughter. Me. He took away something I could never truly ever get back. A family, a childhood, memories. The last words I told my mother was that I would help her. That's what I am going to do. So, don't you fucking dare tell me I am not going with you guy. I will find him. I will keep that promise to the mother I never got to have." She yelled at him. She said fuck at Hotch. We were all surprise at her rage. She was never like this.

" How about everyone go home for now. We will be up early for the flight tomorrow." Rossi piped up. " Veronica and I will settle something." We all got up and left. Whispering about what we just saw. All I wanted to do was sleep and forget the images I saw.

I approached the plane. I saw Rossi and Hotch arguing. I couldn't really make out what they were saying. Maybe Rossi let Veronica come on the case. I quickly got on the plane. I put my bags in a small compartment. And turned around to see the other member on the team. Veronica sat by herself by the window. I took the seat facing her . She looked up at me.

" Hey Ver-Veronica" I barley managed to get out. She just kept breathing. " I am so sorry."

" Why?" All her emotions were gone when she talked. It was like talking to a robot. No expressiveness at all

" I never should have left. When we were 12. I could have hel-" She cut me off.

" Stop talking. Don't bring this upon your self. You could never have helped me" She didn't talk to me the rest of the flight. She looked out the window. I just stared at her awaiting something.

We eventually reached Vegas. We drove down to the police station. We started discussing the case more in detail. Hotch's eyes were always on Veronica. He looked like he was hoping she would freak and they could send her home.

She finally spoke. "The stabbings in each of the women, probably has a sexual component. He is targeting families. Maybe he could never have start one of his own. So maybe his wife left him . Probably for a stronger male. There's your trigger." Everyone looked at her. Still no emotion in her. We all agreed that more than likely correct. The rest of the team went to go tell the police men. Morgan ,Veronica , and I stayed behind. We wanted to get any type of memory out of her. To help catch the unsub.

" Alright Veronica, Close your eyes. What first comes to your mind."

" Its all black. Whatever was covering my eyes was silky. I can hear voices though. Muffled screams of my mother and father. Someone pulling at my hand."

" Okay what was the weather like?"

" It was cold. I didn't have shoes on. The ground felt like ice."

"Is it still black?"

" Yes."

" Alright were you put into any kind of vehicle?"

" Yes. Well I heard a engine going. We were all crammed into the back. We drove for awhile."

" Can you see anything. Hear anything?" I asked

" Reid she was blind folded. So how could see anything?" he was right

" No. Wait. I nudge my face against the window. The blindfold fell from my face. Outside there are white houses. We passed the street sign."

" What was the street name" Morgan questioned

`" Its kinda blurry. He looked at me. He screamed curse words. Shit. He got out of the car. I start kicking. My father is screaming .He can't see. My mom stayed silent. He opening the door. He punch my father in the jaw. NO NO GO AWAY. HELP HELP. I DON'T WANT to go back to the dark. " She started screaming. I leaped from my seat and held her to my chest.

" Open your eyes. " She stood up after a minute or 2. She left the room.

" Reid why don't you take her to her place. Here take my keys. I can just catch a ride from someone else." I grabbed his keys. I found her in the hallway just staring at her hands.

" Come on lets get you to your place." I hated comforting people. It was hard and difficult. Emotions had no solutions. She didn't say a word. We walked in huge in parking complex to find this car. I hated the silence. We finally found the car. She got on the other side of the car. We both got in. I started up the engine.

" SPENCER WATCH OUT! " She screamed. I felt a knife plunge in my shoulder. Her screams becamed muffled. Everything started going black. The laugher started again.

Part 2 coming soon.


	5. Don't be a hero pt 2

**Don't be a hero pt.2**

**Sorry this took such a long time guys. I have been busy with school and midterms. There is some graphic scene, but nothing too bad. Enjoy**

**Also, please tell me what you think of Veronica's point of view. **

"Spencer?" the voice whispered

"Spencer? Please." The voice called again. I kept my eyes closed. I tried to move my hands, but they were tied. My feet scrapped against the ground. I couldn't stand up. I started to feel sever pain in my shoulder. I forced open my eyes open. I was in some basement. I study it longer. It was the one from the video. I looked over to my right. She was tied to pole just like me.

"O thank god, you're alive." She breathed a side of relief.

"How long have we been down here?"

"I am not sure. I just woke up an hour ago…I think." Footsteps could be heard from behind us.

"O you guys have been down here for about 2 days. You are all over the news you know. Speeches keep being given from those members of your team. It is a pity you will never see them again. "He stepped in front of us. He was the janitor, I bumped into.

"Tim?" I asked

"O you remembered." Explains how he got Veronicas keys.

"You sick fuck! Why! God DAMIT why!" She kicked and screamed. He walked over to her and slapped her.

"Shut up. You might as well save your breath. No one can hear you down here." her breathing became faster. He opened her mouth and shoved pills inside and made her sallow. I watched in horror as I couldn't do a thing. She became unconscious after 5 minutes. Tim started moving a table in front of us. And set a computer up.

"I want to talk to you." Tim said with his back facing me.

"So Tim, what are you doing" I asked. Trying to hide my fear.

"Getting my bigger audience."

"For what?" What a stupid question

"To have people watch you two die. For a doctor you are not that bright"

"But you usually target family's, why the change?"

"Killing is getting old. I don't find pleasure in it anymore. And what a better way to go out killing the one that got away in front of her "family". "I looked at him confused. He wanted to be caught?

"You want to be caught?"

"Spending my life in quite, with free meals. Sounds perfect." I shuddered at his logic. There was 95% chance of me dieing.

`He fiddle more on the computer some more he started to set up a webcam. Was he really going to broadcast? Sick.

"Webcam?"

"I want a bigger audience for my final act." He chuckled. The evil dark deep chuckle. He fiddle for about 5 mins and clapped. He sat still in front of the camera.

"Hello? Hello?" A female voice rang through the room. Garcia.

"Get the other members of your team. Now." He commanded

"And why should I do that." She answered. He moved his seat over and revealed Veronica and I. I heard her gasp. I looked over at Veronica, she was still asleep. It was better that she was. So she didn't have to hear the things Tim was saying earlier. I started to become hard to keep my eyes open. I was losing blood from my stab wound. I turned back to the camera. Garcia's face was in shock.

"Garcia, get the others -now." I groaned out. A minute later (what seemed like an eternity.), they arrived. I heard the talking with each other.

"Can we see them?" Hotch's voice called.

"Yeah I need to get something, we can all talk later." Tim moved and walked up the stairs and slammed the door. A sigh of relief was given when they saw me, they moved there eyes to Veronica, concern looks were all given.

"Don't worry she is okay. He gave her some sleeping pills" I had a hard time keeping my eyes open. I was loosing more blood. She groaned and shifted her head and opened her eyes. She saw the team. She looked confused.

"He put them on webcam?"

"Alright listen guys we will get you out of there. Do you know where you are?"

"No-No. We were blind folded" Veronica said groggy.

"Veronica, you need to remember, the street sign from when you were little. It the only way we can save you." Rossi added. She looked around the room. Same place were her family died. She clenched her eyes close.

"I just can't." Tim came back downstairs. He placed his tools on the table and sat down.

"I am back.-" Morgan rubbed his hands on his forehead. "Now listen, I am going to kill Reid and Veronica and your going to watch. "

"And why should we stay!" Morgan yelled.

"Because if any you leave, I will set the bomb off that I left in your building. Killing all of you and I will still kill these two." the team all exchanged glances. Attempt to save 2, but kill all or Kill 2 and save at least 100 people. I pondered that question.

"Lets begin, shall we?"

No one could do anything. Was it really worth the risk? Veronica kept her eyes on him. Once he turned to grab his perfect knife, she started to fiddle around with her hands. I was too weak to move.

"And how do we know that your not bluffing?" He stepped back in front of the computer. He pressed a button on his keyboard. There was a loud boom coming from the computer. The team looked out a window and back at us.

"That's how."

I was becoming more weak. I started to close my eyes.

- Veronica's point of view-

Jesus Christ. I tried to loosen rope. I did it once before, so I could do it now. I remember my father telling me up down up down left right left right. I kept repeating that over and over. Tim turned around and I stopped. The team tried to talk to him as he came closer to me. He bent down near me, we were face to face. His ice breath pierced my skin. I cringed. He pulled out a switch blade, and turned my head to the side. I locked eyes with Spencer. He looked about dead. I felt the cold blade press against my cheek. It broke my skin and slowly slid down. I felt the blood race down my cheek. I screamed out in pain. My eyes darted everywhere. Some of the team was looking away, I looked around the room. Guns were hanging on the wall. He stopped near the opening of mouth. He was chuckling. That sick evil chuckle

"Its better when you struggle." He pressed the knife against my belly. Getting closer and closer to breaking my skin. I heard the team scrambling and whispering in the back round. I closed my eyes. Just do it. Just push the knife. God dam it. Just push it. Do it.

"No. Stop. Don't touch her." Spencer gave out the strongest voice he could. He looked dead. Tim stood up and bent over towards read.

"Spencer this is not time to be a hero. Stop. Just stop. Kill me, kill me." I screamed after him. It hurt to talk. The blood was trickling down my chin the team members were shuffling through paper thinking of ideas. Morgan's eyes stayed on Spencer.

"Ronnie. Shh.-" He was out of it. "Do it, just kill me first. I mean why bother stick to you old ways. You want to be caught." he was weak and groggy. I kept fiddling with my hands. Up, down, up, down, left, right, left, and right.

"You know for half dead your right. " No. No he wasn't. He held the knife up high and slashed it across his body. Cutting his clothes and skin. He repeated it 2 more times. Blood was running down his chest. I was crying. Blood and tears were all over me. Sobbing. I was a bitch towards him, ever since the shooting incident and for what cause he saved my life. Guilt rushed over me. The one person who through my life, that never changed and that is how I treated him. He was almost gone and I was tied to a pole. I sat there as I heard Spencer scream out in horrible pain. His screams were trigging horrible memories. I just want to die. I

112 greenwood ave.

That is where I was. I remembered. That's were we are. That was the street sign. I felt a rush of life come through me. I managed to get my hands loose so I could break away. Spencer's groan rang through my ears. Tim was poking the knife against his skin.

Ring Ring

Someone was at the door. He chuckled. He put on a coat and dangled the knife in his hand. Looking at me then Spencer. He took the knife and plunged it into my leg. I couldn't scream. It hurt to much. Only tears came out

"Not so tough are you." He chuckled. He went up stairs. I took all my strength to ignore the pain. I busted my hands from the rope and crawled my way to the computer.

"Veronica, we are doing everything we can."

"112 greenwood ave"

"Is that where you are?" Morgan asked. I nodded my head yes.

"Veronica you need to disable the wi-fi. So you can stop the bomb." Garcia was trying to keep her cool. I shook my head.

"Bye" is all I could get out. I undid the wi-fi. I grabbed the computer and smashed against the wall. There was no chance now. I turned my head over to Spencer. He wasn't moving. I dragged my self over to him. I checked his plus. It was there…barley. I dragged my self behind him and undid the ropes. He fell to the floor.

"Come on Spencer not now." I repeated that over and over till he sat up a little.

There was no sign of the team. What are my options? I saw the guns on the wall. No. Please no. Not this. Why this. I dragged my self towards the guns. I mange to knock one off the wall. I held it in my hands I was shaking with terror. I slid the gun on the floor till it the wall where I was once facing. I looked at my leg. Blood stained my jeans. The knife sill sticking straight out. I dragged my self back to Spencer. I attempted to drag him over to the wall with me. It felt like he weighed a thousand pounds. Eventually I got to the wall. I propped my back against the wall. The gun was behind me. Spencer put his head on my lap, just above the knife. The pain was becoming more intense. I wanted to die. But no, I had to be strong for the both of us.

I heard his foot steps coming down the stairs. There was no sign of the team. He stopped at the landing of the stairs. His face went from shock to angry in 5 seconds. There was no reasoning with him. He wanted to go jail.

"Please just let us go."

"No" He trough of his coat on the ground and grabbed a knife. He came running towards us. Closer. Closer.

Bang Bang.

The shots rang out. My hand shaking. He stopped dead in his tracks. Blood was coming out the two places I shot him. He fell to the ground. I did it. I shot him. I got Spencer off my lap. I dragged my self towards him. He had a smile on his face

"I guess …. You and I aren't so different now." He said with his last breath. I was like him now. I killed someone else. I heard Spencer moaning. I dragged myself towards him. My whole body was shaking. I wiped the blood off Spencer's face. I didn't know if it was Tim's or my own. I started crying and crying. Spencer lifted his hand and dragged it across my face.

"Shh. Don't cry." I shook my head my agreement.

Someone started pulling me away from Spencer. I started kicking. I looked behind me it was Hotch and a paramedic. They pulled me on to a stretcher and secured me in. Some people ran towards Spencer. Everything was becoming blurry. Voices fading in and out. Things were bright.

I closed my eyes.


End file.
